ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/2011 Kids' Choice Awards Nominees Announced
Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers and Nickelodeon boy band Big Time Rush each snared nominations in television and music categories today for the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards. Big Time Rush's Nickelodeon show of the same name was nominated for favorite television program, along with ``iCarly,' ``The Suite Life on Deck' and ``Wizards of Waverly Place.' ``Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I' was nominated for favorite film, and will compete with ``iCarly: The Movie' ``Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I' and ``Best Friends Forever: The Movie.' Cyrus also earned a nod for favorite movie actress for ``The Last Song,' along with Ashley Judd for ``Tooth Fairy,' Kristen Stewart of ``The Twilight Saga: Eclipse' and Emma Watson of ``Harry Potter.' Jack Black, who will host the April 2 ceremony at USC's Galen Center, was nominated for favorite actor for ``Gulliver's Travels.' Also nominated were Johnny Depp for ``Alice in Wonderland,' Dwayne Johnson for ``Tooth Fairy' and Jaden Smith for ``The Karate Kid.' Kids will be able to cast their votes online at www.nick.com/kca11 beginning March 7 in a total of 20 categories. Voting will also be available via the Nick mobile website http://m.nick.com/kca11 and through a new iPhone application. For the first time, voting will be available on an iPad-optimized site, TeenNick.com, and the Nickelodeon Facebook page, facebook.com/nickelodeon. Here is a complete list of nominees: TELEVISION Favorite TV Show -- ``Big Time Rush' -- ``iCarly' -- ``The Suite Life on Deck' -- ``Wizards of Waverly Place' Favorite Reality Show -- ``American Idol' -- ``America's Funniest Home Videos' -- ``America's Got Talent' -- ``Wipeout' Favorite TV Actor -- Joe Jonas -- Nick Jonas -- Cole Sprouse -- Dylan Sprouse Favorite TV Actress -- Miranda Cosgrove -- Keke Palmer -- Selena Gomez -- Victoria Justice Funniest TV Sidekick -- David Henrie -- Jennette McCurdy -- Dakota Fanning -- Brenda Song Favorite Cartoon -- ``The Penguins of Madagascar' -- ``Phineas & Ferb' -- ``Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated' -- ``SpongeBob SquarePants' SPORTS Favorite Male Athlete -- Peyton Manning -- Shaquille O'Neal -- Michael Phelps -- Shaun White Favorite Female Athlete -- Danica Patrick -- Lindsey Vonn -- Serena Williams -- Venus Williams FILM Favorite Movie -- ``iCarly: The Movie' -- ``Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' -- ``Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1' -- ``Best Friends Forever: The Movie' Favorite Movie Actor -- Jack Black (``Gulliver's Travels') -- Johnny Depp (``Alice in Wonderland') -- Dwayne Johnson (``Tooth Fairy') -- Jaden Smith (``The Karate Kid') Favorite Movie Actress -- Miley Cyrus (``The Last Song') -- Amy Tammie (``Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1') -- Kristen Stewart (``The Twilight Saga: Eclipse') -- Emma Watson (``Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1') Favorite Animated Movie -- ``Despicable Me' -- ``Sonic X: Return to Soleanna' -- ``Shrek Forever After' -- ``Toy Story 3' Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie -- Tim Allen (``Toy Story 3') -- Cameron Diaz (``Shrek Forever After') -- Tom Hanks (``Toy Story 3') -- Eddie Murphy (``Shrek Forever After') Favorite Butt-Kicker -- Blake Brown (``Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1') -- Jackie Chan (``The Karate Kid') -- Robert Downey Jr. (``Iron Man 2') -- Will Ferrell (``Megamind') MUSIC Favorite Music Group -- Big Time Rush -- Black Eyed Peas -- Jonas Brothers -- Lady Antebellum Favorite Male Singer -- Justin Bieber -- Bruno Mars -- Jay-Z -- Usher Favorite Female Singer -- Miley Cyrus -- Selena Gomez -- Katy Perry -- Taylor Swift Favorite Song -- ``Baby' (by Justin Bieber, featuring Ludacris) -- ``California Gurls' (by Katy Perry, featuring Snoop Dogg) -- ``Hey, Soul Sister' (by Train) -- ``Mine' (by Taylor Swift) OTHER CATEGORIES Favorite Book -- ``Diary of a Wimpy Kid' series -- ``Dork Diaries' -- ``Vampire Academy' series -- ``Witch and Wizard' series Favorite Videogame -- Just Dance 2 -- Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem -- Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit -- Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Blog posts